Pieces
by MissCrayons
Summary: Pieces of a story never told, paint a picture of a freedom that was stole, lies and secrets take their toll, only together can they become whole.


**Title: **Pieces

**Author:** Akasha, Crayons & Angel

**Summary:** Pieces of a story never told, paint a picture of a freedom that was stole, lies and secrets take their toll, only together can they become whole.

**Beta:** Angel (thank you my sweet)

**Pairing:** HarryP/OC, DracoM/OC, HermioneG/RonW

**Warnings:** Excessive use of bad language, sexual themes though nothing graphic, ghosts of violence and mention of rape(s). Please don't read if it will make you uncomfortable

**Disclaimer** We as a trio own nothing, the characters belong to the rich people who are making money off them and are most definitely not us. We don't own very much, but will quite happily give you our joint-cumulative funds of 50pence.

**Thanks:** To Angel obviously, for helping me piece it together and who put up with so much helping me get the characters how I wanted them. It took great patience from a fantastically patient man. Thank you.

**Dedication: **Obviously to Amanda, we miss you greatly, hope this is to your satisfaction. Also to Angel's little girl Nynke (did I spell that right?) who's his little Angel.

**

* * *

Harry's Dream**

She looked like an angel. Her dress was flowing around her like it had a life of her own. The top half was molded to her like a second skin. She was practically glowing. All the attention was her as she stood at the front of the crowd.

For the first time Harry realized he was outside, he looked around, in the distance he could see a large white building. Currently he was in a large garden with a white gazebo top, flowers that were blooming all around. A red carpet flowed down the middle of rows and rows of seats like a river. Each seat was filled but Harry didn't recognize the faces. His eyes were drawn once again to her, her blonde hair was hidden beneath a veil of silk.

"Manda" he called, but nobody turned around. She was focused on the other blonde next to her. Harry's stomach dropped. Malfoy was standing there, dressed in black, blonde hair pulled back into a smooth pony-tail. He was laughing and the person in front of them. Lucuis was stood to Draco's right, dressed in similar robes. Young girls in pretty pink flowing dresses were scattered around the front and each one had a boy stood rigidly next to them. Harry attempted another yell, but this time no sound came out.

He heard Manda's faint 'I do' and his heart pounded in his chest, he swallowed back bile as Draco repeated the words.

They kissed to thunderous applause. her veil pulled back to reveal darkly made-up eyes and lips.

"This isn't right" he sobbed, trying to run but finding his feet thoroughly rooted to the spot. "Help me" but nobody even turned to acknowledge he was there. Then violet eyes turned and he felt them, she was looking straight at him. Emerald met Amethyst and the world stopped. Every noise stopped and Harry glanced around. Everybody was frozen, including Malfoy who had a smile on his face as he'd obviously turned to say something to his father.

He looked back at her and she shook her head, her eyes were now smudged and there were mascara tracks down her cheeks.

Suddenly the tears turned red and streams of blood were flowing freely from her brilliantly bright eyes, Harry still couldn't move. He choked back a sob.

Red eyes appeared under the hood of the cloaked figure who had just bound the happy couple together.

Harry went white, a skeletal hand was placed heavily and deliberately onto Amanda's shoulder and her dress turned black. Red and violet eyes were on him and he couldn't move. Couldn't speak.

Amanda fell, dress pooling around her body.

Harry's feet broke free of there binds and he ran forward, dropping to his knees next to the limp body on the floor, he rolled her over and was almost sick. Those violet eyes that he loved so much were gone, replaced with empty sockets filled with blood.

* * *

**Making Love**

There was a scream from up above but Hermione knew better than to check. Everybody was downstairs dancing at the Halloween Ball. She was reading in the common room, but unbeknown to her best friend upstairs it was a guise to keep watch. He thought she knew nothing but he was wrong. She's gone up there once, when she'd left dinner early to find her friend, worried by the groans that had come from his bed which was enveloped in drapes of pure red. She'd pulled back one and almost fainted, she saw the dark hair spread out on the pillow, eyes closed in ecstasy then from under the soft duvet she'd seen blonde hair emerged, rooted to the spot, unable to breath of move she's watched as the blonde crept up her best friends body and kissed his eager lips. It was only when the quilt had slipped and she saw the impossible shimmer of two wings tattooed on each of the girls shoulder blades that she'd found the momentum to flee.

Yes Hermione Granger knew her friend was playing a dangerous game.

And after all, what kind of friend would she be if she stood around idly and watched her friend get burned.

* * *

**A Confession**

"You should know better than to-"

"Don't" it was final, Amanda sat in the dark and dreary office of her Head of House and stared him in the cold dark eyes, "What I do is not your concern."

"Who you do, is very much so." There was an emphasize on 'who' that made her shake her head,

"You act like you have some loyalty left to my father" she rolled her eyes,

"Not so loud Ms Lornardi" was hissed and she smiled,

"Which bit? The fact that he's my father or the fact your a spy?" he would have slapped her if he wasn't so mortally afraid of what she could do. He didn't reply and she smiled, she always won their little power games.

"What about poor Mister Malfoy?"

"Poor Mister Malfoy has been shagging everything that moved since he was sixteen years old. He's shown no loyalty to me" her voice was cold,

"It's not his place-"

"Oh but it's mine" she growled, "to play the dutiful fiance whilst he prances around acting the part of the young-single pure blood?"

"You're his," it was a simple answer,

"No, I'm **His**" and silently Professor Snape agreed.

* * *

**Down In the Dungeon**

She moaned as his kisses deftly befell her neck, her back arched and her skin brushed against his. He knew how to work her body, he'd been doing it since they were fourteen. Her mind wandered back to that day when her and Draco had sat on that bed and been told by her father and Draco's father what they must do. The arrangements that had been made before they were born were to be sealed today. In front of twelve witnesses. If anybody had noticed her tears during, nobody said anything.

"It's not sordid or rape" Narcissa had said, holding her sobbing body to her chest after-wards,

"No it's tradition" she spat hatefully, wracked once again with desperate sobs, Narcissa had stopped talking and was gently stroking her hair whilst her future daughter-in-law cried her heart out.

Fingers entwining brought her back to the present as lips claimed hers in a searing kiss, her nails raked down his spine painfully and he growled, angry & feral, he exploded inside of her and she wasn't too far behind. The pale, taught body rolled off her and dropped next to her, then lay on the green silk sheets in silence.

* * *

**A Fight**

"But why?" a fist hit the table,

"Because" her eyes were red and puffy, they spent a lot of time like that lately

"You still haven't given me a reason" his voice cracked,

"It can't be done, I don't have a choice" she was openly crying again now,

"There's always a choice" it was a growl. His cheeks were flushed from anger, his knuckles sore from were he'd punched the hard oak, but better the table than her, there was silence for a long time and and then he left. The door slammed behind him and she felt emptier than she ever had in her life.

* * *

**And A Kiss**

They clung to each other, hands grabbing, fingers tearing at clothes. Lips bruised and swollen to the point of being sore, but neither willing to stop. They fell onto the bed, still grabbing at each other. He took her from behind, knowing that if he looked into those eyes his heart would break.

* * *

**No Use Crying Over Split Blood**

He was cradling a mass of red hair in his lap, tears rolling down his cheeks. They were far away from Hogwarts, far away from anywhere, Hermione was a wreck, sobbing uncontrollably. Amanda sat next to Harry and slinked an arm around his waist, he didn't move his gaze from the cold eyes of his best friends broken body. There was so much blood and his breaths were coming further and further apart, Harry was covered. He'd been too late. Too late to stop his friend sacrificing himself over a fake attack. They should have talked to Dumbledore.

It broke her heart to see those emerald eyes shine with wet, salty tears.

Her own started to drip readily down her cheeks. One dripped straight off her chin and onto the broken body beneath her. Suddenly the blood started to dry, she was crying freely now, but she wasn't thinking about Ron, she was thinking about the inevitable, when she'd have to walk away from this. From him.

When she'd finished crying she looked at Harry who was staring at her in shock and horror, Ron was sitting up and Hermione had stopped sobbing, all eyes were on her but it was Harry that spoke first,

"Who the fuck are you?"

* * *

**Time & Time Again**

Dumbledore frowned at the couple sitting in front of him,

"Well?"

"Well what, sir?" Harry feigned innocence,

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"To be fair, I don't think that's any of your business" her tone was biting, eyes cold,

"I think it is when it concerns Mr. Potter" cold eyes in the usually smiling face shocked Harry.

"He's a big boy" she countered and Harry was suddenly very aware that he was missing something,

"Indeed" the smile was back as the sparkling eyes turned to Harry, "but what he doesn't know might just get him killed," she stood and stormed out of the room, Harry wanted to ask questions but instead he stood and followed her.

* * *

**Out Of The Darkness**

**  
**Red, angry eyes stared at her, 'how long?' it was a growl, barely above a whisper but it held all the venom it was supposed to,

"A year next month" there was a hiss,

"Do you love him?"

"Yes" then all she knew was searing pain.

"You will not see him again" it was an order, she gritted her teeth and fought back tears caused by the pain.

It was an order she was going to ignore.

**Betrayal**

**  
**"I think you need to tell me whats going on"

"Do you now?"

"Yes."

"What happened to 'just sex'"

"Don't bullshit me Amanda, what's going on?" then there were tears. He gathered her up in his arms and they sat together for a while.

"You'll hate me" a sob,

"I could never"

"He's my dad Harry" she pulled away, he pulled her back,

"I know."

"You know?" she was confused,

"I just needed to hear to say it" they sat in silence for a while, he kissed the top of her head. "I still love you."

"How could you?"

"How could I not" they kissed and then they were making love on the cold, hard floor of the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

**Blue-Eyes**

**  
**"You're still going to marry me, right?"

"I don't have a choice," a curt nod

"Then do whatever you want with him" and as she walked away, tears fell from cold, steel-blue eyes.

**Desperation**

**  
**In the darkness of the old, dusty shack, on an old dusty bed were two figures. A naked, slender back with two tattoo's drawn with pure silver could be seen, glowing against the firelight. Underneath her, lying on the bed, mouth open in a cry of pleasure was the boy who lived.

She was riding him, muscles tensing and flexing with the movement, his hands ran up her back and he pulled her in for a searing kiss. She smiled against his lips.

Red eyes watched from the fireplace, but the couple were too wrapped up in their ecstasy to notice.

**In Sickness And...**

**  
**She rested her cheek against the cold toilet seat after emptying most of the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.

"Are you okay?" Draco's voice was concerned, he wasn't used to being rejected quite so vehemently,

"Fine" she replied, but the sound was followed by yet more retching.

"You don't sound fine. Maybe you should see Pomfry" he suggested, flipping through a book leisurely on his bed.

She appeared in the doorway,

"I'll be fine," she sat down next to him,

"Now where were we?" he leaned over and kissed her neck, she made another beeline for the toilet and Draco rolled his eyes as her heard another round of breakfast splash into the toilet.

**Setting the Scene**

Harry lay in bed, very much naked save for the quilt covering him from the waist down. He was on his side, patiently tracing the silver lines on the back on the pale-skinned girl next to him, she mewled, stretching against the sheets enjoying the affectionate attention.

They were laying in a comfortable silence enjoying the afterglow of the two hours they'd spent teasing, kissing and fucking. Harry watched the way the silver pictures seemed to ripple underneath her skin as he touched them, almost as if,

"Are they real?" he wondered idly,

"No dear" she chuckled gently,

"They look-"

"I know. I had to have real silver transferred in," his finger was tracing the left wing now,

"Did it hurt?"

"Quite a bit" she grinned, her back arching to his touch,

"Why did you get them?"

"Part of my heritage, I didn't have a choice.." she sighed, "I told you about my mother?"

"That she was a Phoenallio, yes you did. And that your" he hesitated, "**He** raped her because he thought it would make him immortal."

"He'd misread the prophecy" she sighed, not proud of her father,

"How can you misread that kind of thing?" his fingers stopped and she missed the touch, she rolled over,

"It said that, for a human to fall in love with a Phoenallio they gain the means to live forever. But he didn't translate it properly before, saw Phoenallio and live forever and that was that, he didn't realise that only the emotional love does that. But he got me from it so" a shrug,

"And your his" a pause he was frowning, a nod, "so if you're just going to keep healing him every time I get close to killing him?"

"There are some things I cannot cure" she said wistfully,

"If it came down to a choice? Me or Him?"

"Harry!" she was annoyed now, "stop it"

"Sorry."

A month had passed since he found out about her father and Christmas was fast creeping around the corner, Hogwarts had been blanketed in a sheet of snow and everybody was excited about the upcoming holidays. Everybody except Harry and Amanda who were dreading more than anything, spending two whole weeks apart. Tension between them was starting to heighten, taking an almost tangible stand at times.

"What happens to Phoenallio when they die?" she sighed and rolled back onto her front, the fingers were back and they'd entered their comfort zone again, Harry's continuous need to know things shining through once more,

"They're reborn,"

"Huh?"

"They become Phoenix's Harry."

"So one day you'll be a phoenix?"

"I don't know, I'm only half-blood remember, it's quite possible I'll just die"

"Can you be killed?"

"Only by magic" she realised she was giving out very dangerous information now and the part of her that was reminding her that in technically, Harry was the enemy made her stop, she sat up and kissed him gently,

"I don't think I can," he laughed against her lips "not again," another soft kiss, "not so soon" fingers, this time hers.

And they did.

* * *

**Touché**

His head fell back against the chair, he was exhausted. He'd just beaten Slytherin once again at a game of Quidditch that had lasted a record-breaking twelve hours. He was caked in mud, blood and sweat. Of course she'd been there, he'd been able to feel her eyes on him from the start. Watching his every move, probably why he'd been so distracted he didn't catch the Snitch earlier. Draco was flying well, Harry wasn't.

The commentator had said as much, but it was all a blur. He'd touched down, snitch in hand, crowd ready to hoist him up on their shoulders but he'd ran through them. It had been a month since they'd talked, sprinting into the shower rooms he skidded to a halt on the wooden floor. She was sitting astride the thin bench, a long, supple naked leg on each side.

He gulped.

She opened her cloak, the nakedness continued.

Harry practically leapt on her.

He'd struggled to get his mud-caked gear back on afterwards, and limped out of the locker rooms and up to the common room. It wasn't until later he realised that anybody could have walked in, and wondered why they didn't.

* * *

**Sticks & Stones**

"But he's shagging her Mione" the voice was disgusted,

"I know dear" she stroked his head,

"She's the fucking enemy" brown eyes were flaming,

"She saved your life" the reminder was gentle,

"How long?"

"Since before Halloween at least. Not sure how long before though" it was a sigh,

"She'll break his heart, she's getting married in September"

"It's his choice Ron" and she kissed her boyfriends forehead tenderly,

* * *

**During The Previous Summer**

She sat on the single bed, long legs crossed elegantly,

"What did you say you wanted again?" he had thought he made it quite clear before he left Hogwarts they were over. Not that they'd ever started but the flirting, the looks across the rooms, the forbidden temptation wasn't for him. He wanted a nice girl, like Ginny or Hermione. Or hell even Cho.

Not one that was already set to marry the biggest arsehole in the school after she graduated.

"To see you"

"I told you," waved his hands trying to keep his voice down so as not to wake, "this has to stop"

"No...you snogged me in a broom cupboard then told me that was it, then you snogged me in detention and had a mental break-down. Then you shagged Cho bloody Chang in the astronomy tower when we were supposed to be doing Potions homework. Then you snuck into my room after the End of Year Ball," he shushed her,

"I know what happened,"

"Then again on the train, before you muttered something about not being able to do this anymore and running off"

"So you show up here because?"

"I couldn't stay away" there was a cheeky smirk,

"You're engaged"

"Not by choice" he ignored her,

"To Malfoy"

"And?"

"This won't end well" her head was tilted to the left, amethyst eyes were gleaming,

"Don't fall in love" she grinned,

"Just sex?" a nod, "I guess I could do that" and they did.

* * *

**The Prophecy**

_The daughter and the enemy of the serpent,_

_Will rise and together entwine,_

_The rebirth of the Father,_

_Will make the lovers blind._

_In love he will perish,_

_And in love be unborn._

"So I was right, you are just going to bring you're Dad back to life..." it was a growl, Dumbledore and Snape watched from hooded eyes,

"I don't bloody know, do I"

"What's the point it's your fucking destiny! Is that why your even with me? To save him?"

This time it was her that fled the room and at that moment in time Harry didn't much care.

* * *

**Deeper Underground**

She sat, unsure of what to do next. Unsure of much at all if she was honest with herself. Could she betray her father to save Harry? Could she betray Harry and choose her father? All she really knew is that as long as she was in Draco's room, him sleeping peacefully next to her, she could pretend at least for a while that everything was normal and that she had no questions to answer.

* * *

**A Big Bad Boom**

There was fire everywhere and the normally lush green lawns of Malfoy Manor had been turned red with blood. Violet eyes searched everywhere for a sign of somebody being alive. There was nothing, corpses and darkness, moonlight casting eerie shadows that made her shiver.

She'd seen blonde hair fall but she couldn't see anymore, tears streaked her vision, streaming down her face,

"Draco?" she screamed but silence answered her, her father had been here but he'd gone now and she hadn't a clue where, she ran back to the manor, doors were open and it was ruined, dark-magic residue stained the walls and made them dark, almost made it look like the building itself was oozing blood.

By the time she found Lucius she was hysterical, he would tell her nothing. Called her a traitor, she told him that her father would punish him and he informed her that he already had. She saw the blood seeping from his arm and blanched when she saw bone. Voldemort had stripped Lucius's arm free of all flesh up to the elbow. She was almost sick,

"Why" she sobbed,but he ignored her. She ran out the front door but still could see nobody. She saw a broom lying discarded on the floor next to a dying man, she kneeled beside him but it was too late, he had no flesh left on his face at all. She waited with him until he died so at least he hadn't been alone. She threw up before she got on the broom.

Suddenly she knew where they were, her Dad had gone to them. He white wedding gown was soaked with blood now but it didn't matter, half the wedding guests were dead on the lawn and she didn't know where the groom was. She landed awkwardly on the ground and swore, standing up she walked through the pain and walked up towards the castle which was being engulfed by flames. Students were crying and screaming, running out of the castle.

Some were still inside she could make out their silhouettes in the windows. A grey-haired man fixed his blue eyes on her and she wondered when Dumbledore had started to look so old.

"Where are they?" her voice was hoarse, he pointed into the forest which had never cast so much fear over her before, she swallowed hard, "how many"

"A few Aurors, Harry, Ron and Hermione" more tears fell,

"What about the school?"

"We're trying" and she wondered why Dumbledore was not, but she realised with a start that he'd been waiting for her because now he'd turned away and was walking back to the other teachers who were trying to sort the fire.

She took slow, heavy steps towards the forests edge, then when she saw a flash of green light up the sky she started to run. She froze when she saw Hermione cradling the head of Harry Potter in her arms.

"Harry?" it was barely audible, Hermione glared at her,

"Amanda" it was a hiss, she turned to see her father lying on the floor, Ron was laying next to him, brown eyes cold and empty. "Come now" a sharp inhale "help your father" his breathing was slow, she looked to the body a hysterical Hermione was holding and back to the dimming red eyes, she kneeled next to her father,

"Draco's dead" it was simple, she didn't know what else to say. Her tears had dried up and she feared that she'd used them all up. Eyes dry she looked at her father dispassionately,

"Come girl" he was angry now "before it's too late" she looked at Harry's body,

"It already is" another hiss, louder this time and his hand gripped her arm, fingernails digging in and breaking her pale skin. Rivulets of blood started to trickle and one by one then dropped onto the dying man beneath her, he screamed and Amanda watched was they burnt holes into his arm like acid.

"Do you really" and sharp intake of breath "hate me that much,"

"You can't steal life father" she shook her head "it's a gift" she held his hand and watched as the life faded out of his eyes, she kissed his forehead and then stood up. It was over.

She walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her, looking into the wide-open, green eyes that she'd realised, too late, meant more to her than anything.

"Heal him" Hermione sobbed,

"I can't bring back the dead" she looked at the sky, her heart breaking into a thousand pieces. Everybody was dead because she'd been unable to choose. Her father, her husband and now the man she loved. She leaned forward and kissed Harry's cold lips, wrapping her arms around he she sobbed.

Hermione sat up a little, to allow Amanda to have a last moment with Harry, her eyes settled on Ron who she'd been cradling in much the same way fifteen minutes ago whilst Harry was standing off against Voldemort. Now they were both dead.

Looking down she stared in fascination as red droplets of blood turned silver as they came into contact with Harry's skin,

"Amanda" she pointed, Amanda sat up and followed her gaze. She sat for a moment, not comprehending what was going on. And then she did, using her own nails she sliced through her arm, bloody pouring out now. It engulfed Harry in a silver blanket and then he started to glow.

She managed to stay conscious enough to see the life fly back into the Emerald eyes and then everything went black.


End file.
